


All the things we hide...

by CaptainSanverstead



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Covid-Free, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Khourgorio, Post-Season/Series 06, Pre-Season/Series 07, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSanverstead/pseuds/CaptainSanverstead
Summary: Il y a tellement de choses que l'on se cache les uns aux autres mais serait-ce si mauvais de les découvrir? // Their's so much things that we hide from each other but would it be so bad to discover those?
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour Hypnoweb.net  
> Posté le dimanche précédent là-bas :)

C'était un week-end calme à New Orleans. Il faisait beau en ce mois d'avril, la température était très agréable avant les chaleurs plus étouffantes de l'été qui allaient pointer rapidement le bout de leur nez. Tous les agents du NCIS vaquaient à leurs occupations en dehors du travail, c'était un week-end tranquille en somme. Il était treize heures quand tout le monde fût appelé au bureau pour un marin déserteur.

_Triple P! cria Tammy en arrivant. Dis-moi que tu l'as déjà retrouvé!

_Si seulement! souffla-t-il sans même quitter les yeux de son écran. Crois-moi, j'avais d'autres plans aussi!

_Où sont Hannah, Carter et Pride? demanda-t-elle rapidement

_Pas encore arrivé. dit-il en se retournant.

Remarquant la présence d'une tierce personne, Patton regarda Tammy en la questionnant fortement.

_Triple P, je te présente ma mère. Maman, voici Patton Plame.

Patton salua la mère de sa collègue.

_Maman, tu veux bien m'attendre dans la salle à l'étage, on ne va pas en avoir pour longtemps. demanda calmement Tammy

_D'accord.

La mère de Tammy prit la direction de la salle à l'étage sous le regard de sa fille qui attendit qu'elle ait refermée la porte avant de reprendre la parole.

_Il faut qu'on retrouve fissa ce marin sinon je vais entendre parler de ce week-end pour les vingt prochaines années! lança-t-elle à Patton

_Du calme Gregorio! lui répondit Pride en entrant.

_Désolée... Les week-ends avec ma mère ont souvent cet effet sur moi! souffla Tammy

_Désolée du retard! J'étais à l'autre bout de la ville entrain de déposer Naomi chez Ryan!

_Pas de problème Hannah! On vient tous d'arriver. la rassura Pride

_Où sont Sebastian et Carter? demanda-t-elle en remarquant l'absence des deux agents.

_Sebastian est à une convention hors de la ville, il ne rentre que mardi. répondit Tammy, connaissant parfaitement le planning de son colocataire.

_Et pour Carter? reprit Hannah

_Je suis là! cria-t-il en entendant son nom

_On est au complet alors! dit Pride

_J'étais… on s'en fiche. Qu'est-ce qu'on a?

Tout le monde se tourna vers les écrans en regardant Patton.

_Caporal James McArthur, il a été déclaré déserteur ce matin par son supérieur. commença Patton

_On n'ouvre pas d'enquête sur les déserteurs Patton, encore moins un samedi. lui lança Tammy agacée.

_Du calme Gregorio! lui demanda Pride

Hannah la regarda, un peu interpellée par la façon dont la profiler prenait les choses. En général, elle râlait quand ils devaient travailler le week-end, mais jamais autant que ça.

_Le caporal McArthur travaille sur un des plus gros projets de défense du pays. Il est en charge de la réalisation d'un nouveau système numérique de défense pour toutes les administrations sensibles. reprit Patton

_Ils pensent qu'on a pu l'enlever? demanda Pride

_Et ils auraient tort d'ignorer ça! C'est McArthur qui a mis au point le système, c'est lui qui connait les codes, si ces informations tombaient dans de mauvaises mains, c'est toute la sécurité informatique du pays qui serait à risque!

Un silence tomba. Effectivement, il fallait savoir ce qu'il se passait pour ce caporal disparu.

_Pourquoi déserteur et non pas porté-disparu?

_Le caporal arrive dans deux mois à la fin de son contrat avec l'armée, il n'a pas encore pris de décision. expliqua Patton

_Tu as essayé de localiser son téléphone? demanda Pride

_Oui mais il est encrypté… ça me prendrait des jours!

_D'accord! Tammy et Hannah vous fouillez la vie du caporal, Patton tu vois si tu peux lui trouver des proches avec qui il pourrait se trouver pour les localiser. Carter et moi, on va chez lui! annonça Pride avant de prendre son arme et de quitter les lieux.

Un silence s'installa dans l'open-space. Patton était parti dans son bureau, Hannah et Tammy travaillaient chacune sur leur ordinateur. Tammy jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à sa mère à l'étage. Remarquant le mouvement de sa collègue, Hannah s'arrêta quelques instants.

_Qui est en haut? demanda-t-elle simplement

_Ma mère… souffla Tammy

_Ta mère est ici pour le week-end?

_Ouais... Elle repart demain soir et j'espérais passer le week-end tranquillement…

_Hey, tu peux partir si tu veux! dit Hannah en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Gregorio.

_C'est gentil mais il ne doit pas être bien loin ce caporal! On le retrouve et je pourrais continuer à traîner dans New Orleans avec ma mère qui me désigne tous les hommes qu'elle croise comme potentiel mari…

_Pour elle? demanda Hannah surprise

_Non. Pour moi! 

Hannah exprima son soutien à Tammy d'un regard avant de retourner travailler. Au bout d'une heure et demi, Pride et Carter étaient de retour, le caporal n'était pas chez lui bien évidement.

_Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? demanda Pride aux agents restés au bureau

_Non... Rien d'anormal. annonça Hannah

_Et sa copine, vous avez des choses sur elle? demanda-t-il

_On n'a rien trouvé sur une potentielle petite-amie. répondit Gregorio

_Et pourtant! Il y a des dizaines de photos de lui avec une jolie blonde dans son appartement! lança Carter

_J'ai réussi à l'identifier! se réjouit Patton en revenant dans l'open-space.

Tout le monde se rassembla pour regarder les écrans.

_Elle s'appelle Emma Simons. Elle est enseignante dans un lycée. Et son portable borne actuellement dans un motel à l'entrée de la base militaire!

_On y va! Bon boulot Patton!

Patton sourit tandis que tous les agents prirent la direction de la sortie.

_Patton? demanda Gregorio

_Je m'occupe de ta mère, t'en fais pas! répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil

Tammy fit demi-tour pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se dépêcher pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà dans les voitures, prêts à partir. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux en une dizaine de minutes. Après avoir récupéré le numéro de la chambre où se trouvait, peut-être, le couple ils s'y rendirent.

_NCIS ouvrez cette porte! cria Pride

La porte s'ouvrit doucement.

_Emma Simons? demanda-t-il

_Oui? répondit la jeune femme

_James McArthur est ici?

Un homme arriva.

_Je suis James McArthur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-il, perplexe

_NCIS, Agent spécial Pride. Votre supérieur vous a déclaré déserteur ce matin.

_Quoi?! Ce vieux bougre m'en veut c'est pas possible! s'indigna-t-il

_Calmez-vous! S'il vous plaît! demanda Pride en joignant un geste des mains

L'homme se mit à fouiller dans son sac pour en ressortir quelque chose. Tammy et Hannah le braquaient avec leur arme.

_Wow doucement! dit l'homme en tendant un papier à Pride.

_Vous pouvez baisser vos armes. dit Pride calmement en se saisissant de la feuille.

_J'ai obtenu une permission d'une semaine débutant hier soir. Il le savait.

Pride roula des yeux avant de rendre son autorisation au caporal. Il fit signe à ses agents de quitter la chambre.

_Excusez nous pour le dérangement. Profitez bien de votre permission. Nous allons voir ça avec votre supérieur. annonça-t-il

_Pas de problème. Merci agent Pride.

_Encore désolé! s'excusa Pride avant de quitter la chambre.

Les agents rentrèrent au bureau, stupéfaits d'avoir perdu plusieurs heures de leur week-end à courir après un marin qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma première fanfic Khourgorio, j'espère que ça vous plaira!


	2. Chapter 2

De retour au bureau, les agents tombèrent sur Patton en pleine discussion avec Ada, la mère de Gregorio.

_Alors? demanda Patton

_Sans commentaire… souffla Carter

_Allez, on va tous boire un verre au Tru Tone, c'est ma tournée! invita Pride

Les agents acquiescèrent tandis que Tammy se tourna vers sa mère.

_Tu veux faire quoi maman? demanda Tammy

_Je ne veux pas te priver de tes amis, tu peux y aller, je t'attendrais.

_Tu peux venir avec nous maman tu sais…

_Oui madame Gregorio, venez, c'est moi qui invite! lui proposa Pride.

La mère de Tammy se laissa convaincre et tout le monde prit la direction du Tru Tone.

Ils s'installèrent à une table tous ensemble tandis que Pride alla chercher des boissons pour tout le monde.

_Tammy m'a souvent parlé de vous tous! s'exclama Ada

_Ah oui? s'étonna Pride. En bien j'espère!

_Bien-sûr! 

_Maman, ne me met pas dans l'embarra s'il te plaît… demanda Tammy

_Jamais ma fille! répondit-elle en riant.

Ada avait un rire communicatif et tout le monde se mit à rire autours de la table.

_En tous cas, c'est un très joli bar que vous vous êtes trouvé ici! dit-elle

_Il appartient à Pride. expliqua Tammy à sa mère

Pride s'installa avec eux.

_Ma mère se produisait ici quand j'étais jeune. commença à raconter Pride

_Votre mère est chanteuse? demanda Ada

_Elle l'était oui. Malheureusement sa mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était et elle n'a plus l'occasion de chanter maintenant.

_Je suis désolée. s'excusa Ada

_Il n'y a pas à l'être! lui répondit Pride en souriant. Tammy vous a fait visiter la ville?

_Un peu oui avant d'être appelée sur votre affaire. Mais j'ai habité ici il y a vingt-cinq ans, je connais un peu les horizons! assura-t-elle

_J'en doute pas!

_Mais vous tous, vous n'avez pas d'autres occupations le week-end pour être si vite arrivé au travail un samedi? se préoccupa-t-elle

_Maman! dit Tammy en regardant fixement sa mère

_C'est une simple question!

_Je déposais ma fille chez une amie à elle quand j'ai eu l'appel. Et son père va la chercher pour la semaine ensuite. commença Hannah

_Vous êtes divorcée? demanda Ada

_Maman!

_C'est pas grave Gregorio, la rassura Hannah, on vient de finaliser la procédure mais on est séparé depuis un moment maintenant oui.

_Et vous agent Carter? demanda Ada de façon un peu intrusive.

Les autres agents regardèrent Quentin, attendant de savoir ce que l'agent très secret sur sa vie privée allait bien pouvoir répondre à la mère, intrusive de sa collègue.

_Pas de divorce à mon actif, madame. répondit-il simplement en souriant avant de boire une gorgée de bière

Les autres agents sourirent à cette réponse suffisamment vague pour garder tous les secrets qu'il ne partageait pas. Ada se tourna ensuite vers Patton qui comprit que c'était son tour.

_Et vous? demanda-t-elle

_Moi? répondit Patton avec un faux air surpris. Oh moi c'est simple, avant je marchais et j'avais une femme, maintenant je roule ma route solo! continua-t-il en riant

Tout le monde se mit à rire, y compris Ada qui était au départ gênée par cette réponse.

_Vous devriez sortir tous là! lança Ada

_Maman...

Tammy commençait à être agacée par les questions sur la vie privée de ses collègues que sa mère posait sans la moindre gêne.

_Et vous madame Gregorio, qu'est-ce qu'il vous amène à New Orelans pour le week-end? demanda Hannah pour changer de sujet

Tammy regarda Hannah et la remercia silencieusement.

_Oh, eh bien, ma fille ne me rend que très rarement visite à New-York, je me suis donc dis que venir ici serait le meilleur moyen de la voir et de passer un peu de temps avec elle. répondit la mère de l'agent Gregorio

_On s'appelle tous les jours maman, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais de mes nouvelles! grogna l'agent

_Ce n'est pas pareil! dit-elle. Agent Pride, vous avez des enfants?

_Oui j'ai une grande fille, elle vit à New-York maintenant. dit il en sélectionnant une photo de Laurel sur son téléphone pour la montrer à Ada.

_Elle est très jolie! complimenta Ada. J'imagine que vous aimez aussi quand elle vient vous rendre visite!

_Ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver du temps pour se voir avec un travail comme le nôtre. Et son fiancé est dans la police de New-York, il est bien occupé aussi. Mais on essaye de s'appeler le plus souvent possible! Mais ça n'est pas tous les jours! lui répondit-il

_Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie agent Pride?

Tammy plaça son visage entre ses mains, sa mère continuait

_Oui madame. se contenta-t-il de lui répondre

_Et vous Hannah?

_Oh on vient de divorcer avec le père de ma fille... Mais Patton a quelqu'un non?

_Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça! Khoury c'est pas fair-play!

_Allez Patton! Parle nous de cette nouvelle fille que tu fréquentes! continua Tammy, elle aussi voulait en savoir plus sur la nouvelle compagne de Patton!

_Et sinon Tammy, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Mary, vous n'êtes plus ensemble? Je l'aimais bien celle-là moi! se lamenta presque Patton

Hannah et Tammy fusillèrent Patton du regard.

_Tammy? De quoi parle-t-il? demanda Ada, agacée

Tammy ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait que c'était trop tard, Patton en avait trop dit! Ada se leva, furieuse, avant de sortir du bar et tenta d'arrêter un taxi. Tammy l'avait suivi dehors en courant.

_Maman! cria-t-elle

Sans se tourner vers sa fille, Ada continua de chercher un taxi.

_Maman! Regarde-moi! demanda-t-elle

_Ramène moi chez toi que je récupère mon sac. Je vais demander un taxi pour l'aéroport. Je rentre. annonça-t-elle sans un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Les yeux pleins de tristesse, Tammy prit ses clés de voiture et monta tandis qu'Ada monta à l'arrière de la voiture. 

Dans le bar, personne, ou presque, n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? demanda Patton

_La mère de Tammy ne savait pas... souffla Hannah

_Quoi?! s'étonna Patton. Mais Tammy ne le cache pas.

_Sauf à sa famille. Hannah sourit légèrement avant de quitter le bar à son tour.


	3. Chapter 3

Tammy conduit silencieusement jusqu'à chez elle. À peine la voiture garée, Ada était déjà descendue et attendait sur le pas de la porte que sa fille lui ouvre pour récupérer son sac. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, attrapa son sac, posé sur le lit dans la chambre d'amis avant de ressortir aussi vite sous le regard médusé de sa fille.

_Maman, on peut peut-être parler.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses me faire ce genre de chose. répondit-elle simplement de façon froide et distante.

Un taxi se s'arrêta devant la maison et Ada n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour monter à l'intérieur sans un mot de plus pour sa fille toujours sous le choc de cette réaction violente.

Tammy se laissa tomber sur le canapé, perdue. Sentant les larmes lui venir et ne voulant pas pleurer, elle se releva pour aller chercher un verre et une bouteille de bourbon qui allait l'aider à se sentir mieux. Tout du moins, elle l'espérait.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée depuis déjà un bon moment, on frappa à la porte de la maison. Gregorio tenta de se redresser sur le canapé, où elle s'était assoupie, mais abandonna et cria à quiconque était à la porte de partir. La porte s'ouvrit tout de même et Tammy se redressa pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

_Hannah? dit-elle surprise de voir sa collègue chez elle si tard.

_Je t'ai envoyé des messages et je t'ai appelée mais tu n'as pas répondu. Donc je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien! répondit l'agent de façon ironique

_Je vois ça… souffla Hannah en récupérant le verre et la bouteille vide.

_Oh ça va hein… dit Tammy

_Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et te coucher… Tu empestes l'alcool Gregorio! suggéra Hannah

Tammy acquiesça en levant un pouce avant de prendre la direction de ce que Hannah devina être sa chambre et de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Certes elle n'était pas douchée mais au moins, elle allait dormir quelque part de plus confortable que sur le canapé. A peine deux minutes plus tard, les ronflements de l'agent spécial résonnaient dans la maison. Hannah sourit, c'était du Gregorio tout craché de s'endormir aussi rapidement. Regardant autour d'elle, elle décida de ranger la bouteille vide et le verre pour ne pas donner de mauvaises idées à la profiler lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Elle prépara également un verre d'eau avec deux aspirines pour la gueule de bois qui serait de la partie au réveil.

Il était trois heures du matin quand Gregorio sortie de sa chambre en grognant contre le mal de tête.

_Aspirine sur la table. lui annonça Hannah

_Wow crie pas! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'interrogea l'agent

_Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette quand je suis arrivée, j'ai préféré rester jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

Tammy la regarda, prit les deux aspirines et vida le verre d'eau.

_Merci.

_Pas de quoi. dit Hannah en souriant

_Pourquoi ça sent aussi bon ici? demanda Tammy surprise

_J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas dû manger hier soir, je me suis dit que tu aurais probablement faim en te levant, du coup j'ai préparé un petit truc.

Tammy ouvrit le frigo avant de passer la tête de l'autre côté de la porte pour regarder Hannah.

_Tu as fait des lasagnes? C'est ça que tu appelles "un petit truc"? demanda-t-elle

_Ce n'était pas très long. Et j'ai pensé que tu arriverais à manger ça malgré la gueule de bois!

Tammy haussa les sourcils en souriant, Hannah n'avait pas tort, elle avait faim et ses lasagnes donnaient envie malgré les maux de têtes. Elle sortit le plat du réfrigérateur.

_Tu en veux? demanda-t-elle à Hannah en allant se chercher une assiette

_Non merci. Je veux bien un thé par contre si tu as! dit elle

_Bien-sûr!

Tammy mit de l'eau à chauffer avant de se servir des lasagnes et de les faire réchauffer. Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux agents étaient assises autour de la table.

_Comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère? tenta Hannah

_Aussi mal que je pensais que ça pourrait se passer. dit Tammy en esquissant un sourire rapide

_A ce point?

_Ouais... Ces lasagnes, c'est une tuerie! Il me faut cette recette! annonça Tammy

_Même pas en rêve! répondit Hannah en riant. C'est une recette de famille.

_Alors je vais m'inviter chez toi, juste pour en manger!

_Pas de soucis!

Hannah prit quelques gorgés de thé tandis que Tammy mangeait ses lasagnes.

_Tu sais… Patton ne savait pas... dit Hannah

_Je sais. C'est pas sa faute. J'aurai dû faire mon coming-out depuis longtemps à ma mère… 

_C'est pas facile...

_Oh que non! Surtout que je savais très bien comment elle allait bien pouvoir réagir. 

_Je comprends.

_Excuse moi mais non. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre. Ma mère a déjà bien failli ne plus jamais vouloir me parler quand j'ai divorcé. Je l'ai entendu toute mon enfance et mon adolescence parler et critiquer les "déviants" comme elle les appelle… C'est impossible de faire son coming-out dans un contexte comme ça. C'est même impossible de s'avouer la vérité à soi-même!

_Tammy... tenta de l'arrêter Hannah

_C'est pas comme si j'avais un jour choisi en me levant le matin que désormais j'étais lesbienne! J'ai toujours été comme ça! Et puis je le serais toujours, ça ne changera jamais ça! continua Tammy sans faire attention à Hannah

_Je le sais Gregorio, c'est bien ce que je te dis...

_Et moi je te dis que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Faire son coming-out, surtout à une famille comme la mienne, c'est difficile! C'est prendre le risque de tout perdre juste pour être réellement qui tu es! C'est clairement quelque chose que les hétéros ne peuvent pas comprendre! enchaîna Tammy

Hannah souffla, Tammy n'allait pas arrêter de la couper. Elle voulait lui répondre mais elle n'en avait pas l'opportunité.

_Tu as déjà essayé d'annoncer à ton mari avec qui tu as une fille de cinq ans que tu voulais le quitter pour une autre femme? Je ne crois pas non! Tu n'as pas le monopole du coming-out compliqué! cria-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some english speaking people are interesting, I may translate it, just tell me :)


	4. Chapter 4

Après cette révélation inattendue, Tammy resta sans voix. Hannah baissa la tête et fixa son mug. Elle n'avait jamais révélée cette partie de sa vie, jamais, à personne. Après quelques longues minutes qui parurent une éternité pour les deux femmes. Tammy se décida à reprendre la parole.

_Hannah... Je… dit-elle en essayant de trouver les bons mots

_C'est rien. répondit Hannah sans lever la tête de sa tasse.

_Je ne savais pas. souffla Tammy. Et tu as raison, je n'ai pas le monopole du coming-out difficile. Ils le sont tous.

Hannah fit tourner sa tasse entre ses mains, silencieusement.

_Ecoute Hannah, si tu veux, on peut faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit… proposa Tammy pour la sortir du silence.

_C'est pas la peine. 

Hannah redressa la tête et esquissa un sourire à Tammy qui lui sourit en retour. 

_Je te dois des explications maintenant. annonça Hannah

_Non tu ne me dois rien! Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ton droit. Tout le monde devrait avoir le choix du moment où il révèle ce genre d'information.

_Je vais te raconter. dit-elle. Tu seras une des trois personnes sur cette Terre à connaître cette histoire à part moi.

_Oh... d'accord. Je ne révèlerais jamais tout ce que tu me diras. promit-elle

_Je sais.

Hannah se frotta les mains et joua quelques instants avec ses doigts.

_Tout a commencé il y a longtemps maintenant! J'étais partie en mission en Iran depuis quelques semaines. Ryan et Naomi étaient ici, aux Etats-Unis, Naomi n'avait que trois ans. On m'a affecté une nouvelle équipière. On était peu de femmes dans le groupe qui menait la mission, on était quatre et j'étais en binôme avec Addie. On s'est tout de suite vraiment vraiment bien entendue. On s'est vraiment liée d'amitié et quand six mois plus tard la mission s'est terminée, on était triste de ne plus se voir aussi souvent. Je suis rentrée auprès de Ryan et Naomi et je suis restée au pays plusieurs mois, elle est rentrée voir sa famille en Espagne. Elle était basée au NCIS de Madrid. On essayait de continuer à échanger mais ce n'était pas simple, encore moins quand on est toutes les deux reparties en mission, on n'avait pas de numéro de téléphone, on n'avait que très peu accès à nos mails personnels, on s'est rapidement perdue de vue finalement. Un mail par ci et par là mais c'était pas plus d'un par mois…

Hannah tourna la tête comme pour faire craquer sa nuque, Tammy n'osait pas l'interrompre.

_Et puis après plusieurs missions, on s'est retrouvée chacune en infiltration dans des groupes opposés au Soudan. On a rapidement trouvé un moyen d'entrer discrètement en contact et nos missions ont été jointes. Au bout de deux mois à peu près, on s'est retrouvées en mission de surveillance. On avait un studio en face d'un hôtel, on devait surveiller toutes les entrées et les sorties de l'hôtel. Au bout de deux semaines, le temps devenait vraiment très long et il ne se passait rien du tout. On a fait une pause pour manger et elle s'est mis de la sauce sur la joue. J'ai passé ma main sur sa joue pour lui retirer et plutôt que d'enlever ma main, j'ai attiré Addie vers moi et je l'ai embrassé. Je n'avais jamais embrassé une femme de ma vie, je ne savais même pas vraiment pourquoi je l'avais fait. J'ai fini mon plat et je me suis réinstallée à mon poste de surveillance et on n'a pas échangé un seul mot. Elle a fini par me dire qu'elle sortait faire un tour en sortant. Quand elle est rentrée, deux heures après, j'étais en communication avec notre superviseur. Je l'ai vu s'appuyer contre le coin du mur et me regarder en attendant que je raccroche, on faisait tout le temps ça. Quand j'ai eu raccroché, je me suis tournée pour vérifier quelque chose sur l'ordinateur avant de me tourner de nouveau vers elle. Elle était juste devant moi et elle m'a embrassée à son tour. On s'est souri et on a discuté tranquillement de tout ça. On ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire, ni à quoi ça allait nous mener mais on voulait essayer. 

_Et Ryan? demanda Tammy

_Oui... J'étais mariée et j'étais heureuse avec Ryan. Mais ce que je ressentais avec Addie, c'était complètement différent. Elle, elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, elle n'avait que sa mère et sa fille. On est restée en mission dans ce studio pendant près d'un mois. La cellule avait récupéré toutes les informations dont on avait besoin. On ne devait plus qu'arrêter la menace et on aurait fini la mission. Notre plan était simple, on rentrait chacune chez nous, je parlais à Ryan et elle, elle voulait quitter l'Espagne depuis longtemps déjà, donc elle comptait y rester deux semaines pour passer du temps avec sa mère et donc venir me retrouver deux semaines après. On voulait s'installer ensemble. On s'est embrassée juste avant de partir pour la dernière mission, on savait qu'on ne se reverrait pas avant d'être toutes les deux aux Etats-Unis. Elle devrait partir de son côté et moi du mien. On devait arrêter un attentat à la bombe dans un marché. On a neutralisé les assaillants, on a neutralisé la bombe. Et d'un seul coup, on a entendu un enfant pleurer. Addie a été le voir, il était assis sur une seconde bombe. Addie l'a dégagé de là et elle a regardé en ma direction, elle savait très bien où j'étais placée. Elle a souri et elle a crié à tout le monde de partir. Je n'ai pas réussi à bouger. Et on a entendu un coup de feu. Addie est tombée. On s'attendait tous à l'explosion. Un membre de l'équipe a enfilé une tenue de démineur pour aller voir. Il a trouvé Addie étendue par terre, un petit couteau dans la main. Elle avait coupé des fils sur la bombe juste avant de se faire tirer dessus. Je voulais courir la voir mais ça n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait. On a tous été exfiltré de l'endroit et une autre équipe s'est chargée de rapatrier le corps d'Addie chez elle.

_Tu n'as pas pu lui dire au revoir?

_Non... Je vais me refaire une tasse de thé, tu veux quelque chose? demanda-t-elle à Tammy

_Non, merci.

Hannah avait encore beaucoup de choses à raconter mais elle avait besoin de faire une pause.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hannah revint avec une tassé de thé fumante. Elle s'assit où elle était juste avant pour reprendre son récit.

_Je suis rentrée chez moi une semaine après. C'était la plus longue semaine que j'ai vécu. Je venais de perdre la femme que j'aimais et je ne pouvais pas en parler, à personne. Ryan est venu me chercher à l'aéroport avec Naomi. Ils étaient si souriants tous les deux! On a passé la journée tous les trois. J'avais besoin d'avoir Naomi contre moi, dans mes bras mais en même temps, à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait et m'appelait, je voyais Inez, la fille d'Addie. Quand Naomi a été couchée, même si le décalage horaire me heurtait de plein fouet, Ryan demandé ce qu'il se passait. Il avait bien vu que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et que ce n'était pas seulement dû au décalage horaire. Je lui ai dit qu'Addie avait été tuée. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il savait que c'était mon amie. J'aurai pu ne rien lui dire mais je ne me voyais pas lui mentir. J'avais perdue des amis avant, c'était différent et il aurait fini par s'en rendre compte. Alors je lui ai dit. Je lui ai tout dit. En lui épargnant les détails bien-sûr mais je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, que je devais tout lui dire en rentrant, que l'on voulait s'installer ensemble. Je m'attendais à le perdre ce soir-là. Quand j'ai eu fini de lui raconter, je me suis mise à réfléchir où j'allai bien pouvoir aller passer la nuit. Et il m'a simplement dit qu'il serait là pour moi comme il l'avait toujours été, que l'avenir de notre couple dépendait de moi, que si je voulais rompre, il comprenait, que si je voulais rester, il comprendrait aussi. Il m'a dit que bien-sûr qu'il n'était pas heureux que je sois tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il m'a dit qu'il aurait bien aimé la rencontrer et que ça puisse marcher entre elle et moi pour que je sois heureuse. Après ça, il m'a soutenu, énormément. Et j'ai décidé de donner une nouvelle chance à notre couple après plusieurs semaines de réflexion. On a déménagé, dans une nouvelle ville, Phoenix, et on a repris notre vie de famille. Je suis restée plus d'un an. Quand j'ai su que je n'allai plus pouvoir éviter de repartir, Ryan m'a dit de partir quelques jours en avance pour faire un passage par l'Espagne. Il m'a dit que je devais aller dire au revoir à Addie avant de repartir en mission, sinon, je ne rentrerais jamais. Et il n'avait probablement pas tort. J'avais besoin de faire la paix avec ça.

_Tu as pu lui dire au revoir à ce moment-là? demanda Tammy

_Oui. répondit Hannah en souriant. J'ai aussi rencontré Inez. Elle savait qui j'étais et ce qu'il y avait entre sa mère et moi. C'est la seule personne qui sait avec Ryan. Et maintenant toi. La suite de l'histoire tu la connais, des missions, du temps loin de ma famille et j'ai fini ici pour retrouver ma fille.

_Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as dû vivre.

_J'ai eu beaucoup de moment compliqué. J'avais passé un mois à essayer de trouver les mots pour parler à Ryan. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à me questionner sur qui j'étais. Et d'un seul coup, tout ça c'était envolé... 

_Tu n'avais jamais été attirée par une femme avant?

_Non. Enfin... Je ne crois pas. Peut-être... Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que mes parents auraient cautionné. Je ne les ai jamais entendus critiquer ouvertement les personnes homosexuelles, ils prônaient plutôt la tolérance. Mais entre dire qu'il ne faut pas faire de différence et avoir une fille qui ne rentre pas dans la norme... Je pense qu'ils n'auraient jamais accepté.

_Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. La différence c'est mieux chez les autres.

_C'est exactement ça! répondit Hannah en riant

_En tout cas, ton secret est entre de bonnes mains.

_Je sais Tammy, je sais. 

_En tout cas, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu puisses avoir ce genre de passé! Vraiment.

_On ne peut jamais connaître vraiment les autres Gregorio, jamais!

_Peut-être oui... Mais même la fois où je t'ai amené avec moi dans ce bar gay, je n'ai rien vu!

_Je ne sais pas si je suis gay...

_Bisexuelle peut-être?

_Peut-être. Je pense surtout que je suis attirée par une personne, peu importe si il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme.

_Je vois! En tous cas, même si je suis très surprise, je suis contente que tu m'aies raconté ton histoire.

Hannah sourit. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne raconterait jamais cette histoire à personne. Que Ryan et Inez seraient les seules personnes au monde à savoir qu'elle avait aimé Addie. Finalement, elle était contente d'en avoir parlé à Tammy. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas jugée par sa collègue et c'est aussi ça qui l'avait mis suffisamment en confiance pour lui raconter cette partie de sa vie.

_Il commence à se faire tard, je devrais rentrer chez moi. annonça Hannah en se levant

_Commence? Il est quatre heures et demi! On est plus proche du matin que de la nuit! Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux! proposa Tammy

_T'en fais pas!

_J'insiste! Tu peux prendre ma chambre et je prendrais le canapé. proposa Gregorio

_Je ne vais pas te prendre ta chambre! Et tu dois avoir encore sacrément mal à la tête, une bonne nuit dans ton lit te ferait le plus grand bien!

_J'avoue que la tête cogne bien! dit Tammy en rigolant. On peut partager mon lit si tu veux?

_D'accord alors.

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'aller s'installer dans la chambre de Gregorio pour terminer la nuit. Chacune s'installa d'un côté du lit avant de tomber rapidement de sommeil. Tammy avait bien raison quand elle disait que le jour était plus proche que la nuit. 


	6. Chapter 6

Il était bientôt midi quand Tammy se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fût surprise de trouver le lit fait. Elle se leva, se demandant si elle n'avait pas halluciné la soirée, ou plutôt la nuit. Se frottant les yeux, elle sortit de sa chambre direction la cuisine ou plutôt la cafetière.

_Bonjour! Bien dormi? lança Hannah en faisant sursauter Tammy

_Salut. grogna-t-elle. On t'a jamais dit de ne pas faire peur aux autres?

_Je ne pensais pas te faire peur! dit-elle en riant

Tammy continua son chemin vers la cuisine avant de s'arrêter et de revenir sur ces pas. Elle regarda Hannah et la fixa.

_Tu t'es changée? demanda-t-elle un peu perdue

_Oui je suis repassée chez moi prendre une douche et me changer. Je suis revenue pour voir comment tu allais ce matin.

Tammy haussa un sourcil.

_Et tu es levée depuis quand? Dans mon souvenir on s'est couché à presque cinq heures…

_Sept heures. 

Tammy roula des yeux avant d'aller cette fois se servir une tasse de café avant de réagir.

_T'as fait du café?

_Oui. Je me suis dis que tu en aurais besoin!

_Tu devrais arrêter de me faire les choses comme ça! Je risquerais d'y prendre goût. lui dit Tammy en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé où Hannah était installée avec un livre.

_J'ai compris. Si ça va, je vais rentrer chez moi alors.

Tammy prit une gorgée de café.

_Tu peux rester, Naomi est chez son père non?

_Oui.

_Et Sebastian ne revient que mardi… Donc plutôt qu'on soit chacune toute seule de notre côté… Si tu veux rester… Sauf si tu as des choses de prévu bien-sûr! Je ne te retiens pas!

_Non non. Rien de prévu. 

_Cool. dit Tammy en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de café.

Tammy continua de se réveiller en buvant son café tandis que Hannah reprit sa lecture.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda Tammy

_C'est un livre que Naomi doit lire pour l'école le mois prochain. J'aime bien les lire avant, c'est plus facile pour l'aider ensuite. dit Hannah

_Oui je vois! Ma mère faisait ça aussi à un moment quand j'étais enfant. 

_C'est pas le livre le plus passionnant du monde en tout cas… J'espère qu'on ne devra pas trop batailler avec Naomi pour qu'elle le lise en entier.

_J'espère pour vous!

Tammy termina son café et se leva pour déposer sa tasse dans la cuisine.

_Hannah?

_Oui?

_Je vais passer à la douche, tu veux qu'on sorte déjeuner ensuite? Je connais un bistrot, je suis sûre que ça te plairait!

_Pourquoi pas alors!

Tammy sourit à la réponse de Hannah qui affichait également un grand sourire. Elle partit prendre une douche avant de revenir une petite demi-heure plus tard. 

_Prête? demanda Tammy

_Je t'attendais. répondit simplement Hannah.

Les deux femmes partirent donc déjeuner. Malheureusement, le bistrot de Tammy n'avait plus aucune table de disponible lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur place. Elles décidèrent donc de continuer un peu dans la rue pour trouver un autre endroit où déjeuner.

_C'est fou quand même! commença à s'énerver Tammy

_Hey, ce n'est pas grave Tammy. On ira une prochaine fois! dit Hannah en tentant de la calmer

_Je sais mais j'avais vraiment envie d'une tartiflette! continua de râler Tammy

_Je t'en ferrais si tu veux. proposa Hannah

_Attends. Tammy s'arrêta de marcher. Tu sais faire ça?!

_Oui.

_Alors carrément!

_Seulement si tu arrêtes de râler!

_Râler? Qui râle? Où ça? dit Tammy en regardant innocemment autours d'elle

Hannah sourit.

_Bon en attendant... Il faut qu'on mange non?

_Oui! On peut prendre des burgers à emporter et aller manger dans le parc? proposa Tammy en désignant un fast-food et le parc en face de la rue.

_Ça me va!

Les deux femmes allèrent chercher à manger avant de venir s'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre. 

_J'en reviens toujours pas! lança Tammy

Hannah termina sa bouché avant de répondre.

_De quoi tu parles?

_Tu sais préparer de la tartiflette!

Hannah secoua la tête en riant.

_J'ai passé quelques temps en France, en plein hiver. C'est un plat d'hiver Tammy!

_Et alors?

_On est en avril! dit Hannah

_Oui bon...

_Je vais voir si je peux trouver tous les ingrédients et je te préparerais ça! Enfin… je ferais ça une semaine où j'ai Naomi, elle aime tellement ça qu'elle m'en voudrait d'en avoir fait sans elle!

_Dis-moi juste où et quand! J'amènerais mon estomac!

Hannah ria.

_J'en doute pas!

Elles finirent de déjeuner tranquillement avant de faire un tour dans le parc en discutant.

_Tammy?

_Hum?

_Il s'est passé quoi avec Mary? demanda Hannah

_Oh... On ne voulait pas les mêmes choses c'est tout...

_Tu avais pourtant l'air d'être bien avec elle!

_C'était le cas. Mais elle avait dû mal avec mes horaires et... voilà.

_Et? demanda Hannah

_Et rien. C'est terminé c'est tout.

_D'accord! 

_Et toi dis-moi! Il serait temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un! 

_Quoi?!

_Mais pas comme si tu étais choquée de la question! dit Tammy en riant

_Je suis très bien comme je suis Gregorio. 

_Je n'y crois pas une seconde!

_Mais si. Et ma priorité, c'est ma fille. J'ai passé trop de temps loin d'elle.

_Ça n'empêche pas! 

_Tammy...

_Okay okay! dit-elle en levant les mains. J'ai rien dit.

Hannah sourit. Tammy avait raison, même si Naomi était sa priorité numéro 1, elle n'en resta pas moins une femme. Ryan commençait bien à refaire sérieusement sa vie avec Veronica. Elle aussi avait le droit de refaire sa vie. 

_Un film ça te dit? dit Tammy en sortant Hannah de ses pensées

_Pourquoi pas! Cinéma?

_Bof... Canapé devant Netflix?

_Ça me va!

_Cool!

_Seulement si on a du pop-corn! précisa Hannah

_Ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger ça! dit Tammy en souriant

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire avant de prendre la direction de la maison que Tammy partageait avec Sebastian, où plutôt que Sebastian partageait avec Tammy. Sur le chemin du retour, elles s'arrêtèrent pour acheter de quoi faire du pop-corn à manger devant le film, condition sin et qua non qu'avait posée Hannah.


	7. Chapter 7

Après avoir passé l'après-midi devant des films, Tammy avait fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule de son équipière. Les émotions de la veille et la nuit compliquée avaient eu raison d'elle. Hannah n'osait pas bouger par peur de la réveiller. Elle se mit donc à passer le temps sur son téléphone. Au bout d'une heure, Tammy se réveilla d'elle-même. Elle mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'elle dormait sur l'épaule de sa collègue et si elle en croyait le tiraillement dans son cou, ça faisait déjà un moment.

_Hey! dit Hannah en se rendant compte que Tammy s'était réveillée

_Hey. Désolée.

_De quoi? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre

_De m'être endormie sur ton épaule!

_C'est pas grave. répondit-elle en souriant

_J'ai dormi longtemps?

_Une petite heure.

_Tu aurais dû me réveiller!

_Tu semblais bien, je ne voulais pas t'embêter.

Tammy sourit, c'était bien le style de Hannah: attendre sans rien dire qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même. Après s'être étirée, elle se leva et se tourna vers Hannah.

_Il y a des lasagnes pour le dîner, ça te tente?

_Je te les laisse! dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

_Tu m'as servi d'oreiller pendant une heure, laisse-moi t'inviter à manger! Surtout que c'est toi qui a tout préparer!

Hannah sourit.

_D'accord alors. 

Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Tammy servit deux parts de lasagne avant de les faire réchauffer. Elles s'installèrent ensuite pour dîner. Elles se mirent à parler des incohérences qu'elles avaient pu remarquer dans les films qu'elles avaient regardés dans l'après-midi. 

Sur les coups de vingt-deux heures, Hannah rentra chez elle.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Tammy arriva, elle trouva un café sur son bureau ainsi qu'une boîte de chocolat. Elle questionna Hannah du regard qui était arrivée avant elle. Hannah lui fit un signe de tête.

_Triple P? appela Tammy

_Gregorio! répondit-il

_C'est quoi tout ça? dit-elle en désignant le café et la boîte de chocolat sur son bureau

_Des excuses... Je suis désolé Tammy! Je ne savais pas... Si j'avais su… s'excusa-t-il

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. dit-elle simplement

_J'espère que vous avez réussi à parler avec ta mère…

_Pas vraiment. Mais c'est pas ta faute Patton!

_Bien-sûr que si! C'est moi qui ai parlé de Mary...

_Patton! J'aurai pu et probablement dû parler à ma mère depuis des années! Ce n'est pas ta faute, ne t'en fais pas! lui répondit Tammy en souriant légèrement

_D'accord.

Tammy fit un clin d'œil à Patton en souriant avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau pour écrire son rapport sur l'affaire qui les avaient occupés le samedi après-midi.

La journée fût longue et calme. Pas le moindre crime ni déserteur à signaler. Pride avait été confronté le supérieur du caporal du samedi après-midi pour lui faire comprendre que le NCIS n'était pas à sa disposition et que si il avait un problème avec son subalterne, il devait se débrouiller pour le régler. Quand la fin de journée arriva, tout le monde était bien content de pouvoir partir! Autant ils aimaient qu'il ne se passe rien de grave, autant ils détestaient tous être coincés au bureau à ne rien avoir à faire.

_Hey les gars? Demain on va à la salle si c'est pareil! lança Gregorio

_Tu sais que si tu dis ça, demain on aura une affaire? répondit Hannah

Carter, Patton et Pride se mirent à rire. Hannah avait raison, à chaque fois qu'ils se disaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire autre chose une affaire leur tombait dessus.

_Bon en attendant, Tru Tone ce soir? demanda Pride

_Carrément oui! J'ai besoin d'une bière! répondit Tammy

_J'appelle Loretta! dit Patton

Tammy regarda Hannah pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire.

_Quoi? demanda Hannah en remarquant que Tammy la regardait

_Tu viens au Tru Tone?

_Oui pourquoi pas!

Tout le monde se dirigea alors vers le bar de Pride où Jimmy servait déjà des clients.

_Personne n'a été méchant aujourd'hui? lança le barman. Vous êtes là tôt!

_On ne va pas s'en plaindre Jimmy! lui répondit Pride

Jimmy secoua la tête, effectivement, personne n'allait s'en plaindre. Toute l'équipe s'assit à une table. Pride ramena les bières pour tout le monde avant de repartir voir les musiciens de la soirée qui étaient en train de finir de s'installer.

_Hey hey hey! lança Loretta en arrivant

_Hey! lui répondirent-ils tous en chœur

Ils se décalèrent pour lui laisser de la place pour s'installer.

_J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été appelé au bureau samedi! demanda-t-elle

_Oui. répondit Hannah. Un caporal porté déserteur qui était juste en permission, accordée, avec sa compagne.

_Mais comment c'est possible? 

_Apparemment il y avait une histoire entre le caporal et son supérieur. Pride a été lui rendre une petite visite ce matin, je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt de porter déserteur un autre de ses subalternes! compléta Tammy

_Il y a vraiment des personnes étranges dans ce monde! affirma Loretta

_On est bien d'accord! confirma Quentin 

Le téléphone de Tammy se mit à sonner. Elle le sortit rapidement de sa poche avant de rouler des yeux et décrocher en s'écartant avant de revenir à peine une minute après.

_Un problème? demanda Hannah qui avait bien vu Tammy partir en roulant des yeux

_Non non. L'avion de Sebastian aura du retard, il faut que j'aille le chercher à l'aéroport à deux heures du matin… souffla-t-elle

_C'était prévu à quelle heure? demanda Patton

_Il devait atterrir à vingt-deux heures. C'est pas grave. dit Tammy en esquissant un sourire pour rassurer tout le monde.

Ils se remirent tous à discuter mais Tammy restait étonnamment silencieuse. Hannah, qui était assise juste à côté d'elle, se tourna vers elle.

_Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle discrètement

_J'ai cru que c'était ma mère qui appelait l'espace d'un instant... répondit-elle tout aussi discrètement

_Oh je vois…

_J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne va plus appeler tous les jours.

_J'imagine oui.

Elles reprirent ensuite la conversation avec tout le monde, Tammy s'intégrait un peu plus à la conversation après s'être confiée à Hannah. 

La soirée se poursuivit un peu et toute l'équipe se quitta vers vingt heures.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, c'est dès le matin que l'équipe fût sollicitée pour un marin retrouvé mort dans sa voiture devant la maison de son ex, absente de son domicile. Après les premières constations, l'équipe fouilla les alentours jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une femme.

_Mon dieu! Mitch! cria-t-elle en apercevant le corps que les assistants de Loretta étaient en train de retirer. 

Pride s'avança vers cette femme.

_Bonjour. Agent spécial Dwayne Pride. Vous êtes?

_Sarah Deming, je suis sa sœur!

_D'accord. Sarah, vous savez pourquoi Mitch était ici ce matin?

_Il devait déposer sa fille ici et je venais pour la chercher.

_D'accord. répondit Pride sur un ton calme

_Elle est avec un agent? Je peux la voir?

_Madame, il n'y a personne dans la maison.

_Quoi? C'est impossible! dit-elle en criant et s'affolant

_Calmez-vous. Expliquez-moi.

_Mitch et Jenny ont eu une fille ensemble, elle s'appelle Freyia. Elle a treize ans. Mitch devait la déposer ici ce matin pour qu'elle puisse récupérer ses affaires de violon et je devais venir la chercher pour la déposer au conservatoire. Freyia est premier violon au conservatoire.

_D'accord. Ne vous inquiétez pas, sa mère a dû la déposer.

_Non c'est impossible. Jenny ne vit plus ici. Elle est actuellement internée en psychiatrie.

Le visage de Pride se durcit.

_Et... Et Mitch m'a envoyé un message quand ils sont partis ce matin pour que je parte de chez moi! Je vis à deux heures d'ici mais je dois venir m'installer ici pour m'occuper de Freyia pendant que Mitch sera... déployé… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

_On l'ignore encore, on y travaille.

_Vous auriez une photo de votre nièce?

_Bien-sûr!

La femme transmit une photo de sa nièce à Pride qui s'écarta et rassembla son équipe.

_Un problème boss? demanda Sebastian

_Le sergent Mitch Deming était ici pour déposer sa fille de treize ans.

_Et où est-elle? demanda Tammy

_On l'ignore encore. Voici sa photo, elle s'appelle Freyia. dit Pride en montrant son téléphone. Je veux que vous vous dispersiez, quand vous êtes tous en position, j'essayerais de l'appeler.

_Comprit boss. répondirent-ils en s'écartant stratégiquement

Au bout de quelques secondes, Pride annonça que c'était en cours.

_J'ai quelque chose! cria Tammy

Tout le monde se dirigea vers Tammy qui était dans le fond du jardin de la maison.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Pride

_Son téléphone. annonça Tammy. 

Pride regarda son équipe, il n'avait rien besoin de dire, ils avaient tous comprit. Ce n'était pas un simple meurtre qu'ils avaient à élucider mais aussi une disparition voir un enlèvement pour une adolescente de 13 ans.

_Gregorio et Khoury, vous restez ici avec la tante. Elle a les clés de la maison, vous ouvrez bien tout, si Freyia se cache, elle reviendra ici. Carter, vous pouvez essayer de suivre les traces?

_Oui pas de soucis Pride. dit Carter en partant directement sans attendre la suite.

_Sebastian, toi et moi on va chez le sergent. On doit trouver qui lui en veut.

_Comprit.

Tout le monde s'attela à sa tâche. Hannah et Tammy entrèrent dans la maison avec la tante de la jeune disparue. Maison qui avait précédemment été fouillée par des techniciens et des agents à la recherche d'indices.

_Sarah, je suis l'agent spécial Hannah Khoury et voici l'agent spécial Tammy Gregorio. Nous sommes désolées pour votre frère.

_Merci. Sarah Deming. répondit la femme

_J'ai entendu dire que vous vivez à plus de deux heures d'ici. demanda Gregorio

_Oui. Mais je devais revenir vivre ici pour être plus proche de Mitch et de Freiya. Ils ont aménagé ici tous les trois il y a un peu plus de deux ans, avec le travail de Mitch, ils bougeaient souvent. 

_Depuis quand le sergent Deming et sa femme étaient-ils séparés? demanda Hannah

_Depuis un peu plus d'un an. Mitch a pris un appartement proche de la base et Jenny a gardé la maison et ils se partageaient la garde de Freyia. Jusqu'à il y a trois semaines.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? 

_Jenny a fait une dépression importante. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle s'était battue avec sa depuis un moment mais que c'est son corps qui a fini par rendre les armes. Elle a fait un malaise. Et elle a fait une tentative de suicide. C'est Mitch qui l'a trouvée en venant déposer Freiya. expliqua la femme en deuil

_Et comment l'a pris votre nièce? demanda Hannah

_Vous avez des enfants agent Khoury?

_Une fille oui, elle a onze ans. répondit Hannah

_Alors je pense que vous pouvez imaginer comment elle a réagi. Assez mal. Mais elle a la musique et elle s'est exprimée comme ça. Je fais du saxophone et on a fait de la musique ensemble ces dernières semaines, ça l'aide. Vous devez la retrouver! demanda-t-elle en suppliant presque

Hannah et Tammy acquiescèrent, ils faisaient déjà tout leur possible pour retrouver la jeune fille.

_Maintenant que Mitch n'est plus là, Freiya est la seule personne qu'il me reste.

_Vous n'avez pas d'autres familles? demanda Tammy

_Je n'ai plus personne. Je n'avais plus que Mitch et Freiya. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'elle.

_On fait tout notre possible pour la retrouver madame Deming. annonça Hannah

_Je n'en doute pas...

_Vous n'avez pas d'enfants, Sarah? demanda Tammy en faisant le tour de la maison

_J'ai deux garçons. Ils sont décédés en 2005. Mon mari et mes deux fils sont morts avec Katerina.

_Je suis désolée! s'excusa Tammy d'avoir amené le sujet

_Vous ne pouviez pas savoir! dit-elle en se levant, la femme avait très bien comprit sur quoi Gregorio venait de tomber.

Elle se saisi d'une photo que Tammy venait très probablement de reposer.

_C'est Mitch, il y a quinze ans, sa femme Jenny, mon mari, mes deux petits garçons et moi! C'était au mariage de Mitch et Jenny!

_Vos petits garçons étaient très beaux! dit Tammy

_Merci. Lucas avait 7 ans et Mika avaient 5 ans quand Katerina me les a enlevé. dit-elle en reposant la photo. Je n'ai pas réussi à revenir vivre ici depuis. C'est pour ça que je vis aussi loin mais j'ai déjà visité des appartements pour venir vivre ici. Attendez… qui va s'occuper de Freyia? s'inquiéta la tante de la jeune disparue

_Chaque chose en son temps. Je pense que Freyia pourra nous donner son avis quand on l'aura retrouvée. dit Hannah

_Oui vous avez raison.

Les deux agents restèrent dans la maison avec Sarah à attendre un potentiel retour de Freiya ou une bonne nouvelle de la part de l'équipe.


	9. Chapter 9

La nuit était tombée, Pride décida de laisser Hannah et Tammy dans la maison mais de laisser Sarah Deming partir et aller prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit. Il affecta un officier à la protection de la tante de la jeune disparue par mesure de précaution.

Hannah et Tammy attendaient dans la maison sans savoir quoi faire. Hannah avait fini par prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque de la famille tandis que Tammy regardait des vidéos sur son téléphone, se mettant par moment à rire de façon assez inquiétante vu de l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle se remettait à rire, Hannah la regarda.

_Tu peux arrêter ça? demanda-t-elle à sa partenaire

_Arrêter quoi? 

_De rire bizarrement par moment?

_Désolée... s'excusa Tammy.

Hannah se replongea dans son livre avant de relever la tête. Tammy avait le regard perdu dans le vide, son téléphone posé sur la table devant elle.

_Tammy... dit Hannah

_Mmh?

_Tu fais ce que tu veux tu sais. Je ne disais pas ça pour que tu arrêtes ce que tu faisais.

_Nah c'est bon. T'as raison. dit-elle

Hannah posait son livre sur la table et prit la main de Tammy.

_Désolée. s'excusa Hannah.

Tammy sourit. Les deux femmes se regardèrent quelques instants avant de rompre ce contact.

_Tu devrais te reposer. Je prends le premier tour de surveillance. annonça Hannah.

_Sûre? demanda Tammy

_Oui oui.

Tammy sourit et attrapa le sac de couchage qu'elles avaient avant de s'installer sur le sol dans le salon pour ne pas déranger dans la maison. Hannah continua sa lecture tranquillement.

Au bout de quelques heures, Tammy se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un bruit. Hannah l'avait entendu aussi et les deux agents se tenaient prêtes. Une personne entra dans la maison par la porte arrière où se trouvaient les deux femmes. Après quelques instants, avant même que l'inconnue ne les remarquent, Tammy et Hannah avaient baissé leurs armes.

_Freyia? demanda Hannah

_Vous êtes qui? demanda la jeune adolescente paniquée

_Je suis Tammy et elle, elle s'appelle Hannah. On travaille pour le NCIS. annonça Tammy

_Il est mort, c'est ça? Mon père? Il est mort? demanda-t-elle

_Je suis désolée Freyia. dit Hannah.

_Où étais-tu? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin? demanda Tammy

_Je... dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

_Gregorio, préviens les autres qu'on a Freyia. Je m'occupe d'elle. proposa Hannah

Tammy acquiesça et s'éloigna. Hannah attendit quelques secondes que l'adolescente se ressaisisse.

_Mon père et moi on est venu ici pour que je prenne mes affaires de violon. Je suis rentrée dans la maison pour prendre mes affaires et comme j'avais un peu de temps avant que ma tante Sarah ne vienne me chercher, je me suis dit que j'allai aller acheter quelque chose à manger, je suis partie par le raccourci par les bois derrière la maison. Mon père était toujours garée devant, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé y aller toute seule! Je pense que j'ai dû perdre mon téléphone à un moment et quand je m'en suis rendue compte, je m'étais perdue dans les bois. Après j'ai eu du mal à retrouver une route. J'ai essayé de faire du stop mais c'était compliqué. Je me suis retrouvée à l'autre bout de la ville et j'ai essayé d'appeler mon père avec un téléphone qu'on m'a prêté pour qu'il prévienne ma tante mais il ne décrochait pas! Je suis arrivée juste là… J'ai vu la rubalise devant la maison où la voiture de mon père était. Et vous êtes du NCIS... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-elle après avoir raconté tout ça.

_On espérait que tu puisses nous aider un peu là-dessus. dit Hannah.

Tammy revint dans la pièce.

_Pride fait stopper les recherches. Freyia, tu dois être fatiguée, tu veux dormir avant que l'on aille au NCIS?

_Je veux bien prendre une douche surtout. dit-elle

_D'accord.

_Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

_Prends ton temps! dit Hannah en la rassurant

Freyia partit à l'étage prendre une douche tandis que Tammy et Hannah rangèrent leurs affaires pour être prêtes à partir. Quand elles entendirent l'eau coulée, Tammy regarda Hannah la questionnant silencieusement sur ce qu'avait bien pu dire Freyia. Hannah lui répéta ce qui venait de lui être dit.

_Perdue? Tu y crois? demanda Tammy

_Pas vraiment. Quentin l'aurait trouvée si elle s'était perdue. dit Hannah

_Ouais je pense la même chose.

Les deux agents continuèrent à ranger.

_Tammy? s'arrêta Hannah 

_Oui? dit l'autre agent en se tournant vers la première

_Désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'étais fatiguée. Je n'aurai pas dû te dire comme ça d'arrêter.

_Hey! C'est bon! On est cool! dit Tammy en faisant un clin d'œil à Hannah et en souriant.

Hannah se mit également à sourire. Les deux agents attendirent l'adolescente une dizaine de minutes avant de prendre la route vers les bureaux du NCIS.

_Freyia, on va t'installer à l'étage le temps que tout le monde arrive. lui expliqua Hannah

_D'accord.

Hannah conduisit la jeune fille à l'étage tandis que Tammy s'installa à son bureau. Hannah redescendit tandis que Patton et Pride arrivèrent en même temps.

_Comment elle va? demanda Pride en arrivant

_Elle a l'air d'aller bien. dit Hannah

_Un peu trop à mon avis. continua Tammy

_Elle est où? demanda Patton

_On l'a installée dans la salle de conférence.

Pride hocha la tête et les quatre agents se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour discuter tandis que Pride prépara du café: la nuit allait vraiment être longue.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit? demanda le chef d'équipe

_Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait voulu aller en ville chercher le petit-déjeuner en attendant sa tante, qu'elle s'était perdue dans les bois et retrouver à l'autre bout de la ville. dit Tammy rapidement

Pride hocha les sourcils, surpris par cette version qui n'avait pas beaucoup de sens.

_Ouais on sait... dit Hannah

_Carter l'aurait trouvée. dit Pride

_Carter aurait fait quoi? demanda l'agent en arrivant 

_Freyia dit s'être perdue dans les bois. répéta Gregorio

_Je l'aurais forcément trouvée. J'ai perdu sa trace sur le bord d'une route. Impossible d'aller plus loin ensuite. dit-il

_Il faut qu'on découvre ce que cache cette gamine. affirma Pride d'un air décidé.


End file.
